Le cours d'une vie a modifié
by sarah Pel
Summary: Et si Charlie n'était q'un sale misogyne dangeureux pour les femmes de sa famille. Bella n'est qu'une jeune femme qui rêve de vivre sa vie et faire de belle études et libre de tout homme. Elle n'oublira pas Billy qui a aidé pour qu'elle puisse ce sauvé.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours, moi c'est Allison (oui très différent de mon pseudo lol) dons voilà, à force de lire des fics je me suis dit, pourquoi pas moi ? Après tout tu as commencé un cursus littéraire (même si tu n'as pas eu ton exam), tu bouquine beaucoup, tu faisais de bonne rédac en bac et même avant. Mais voilà tous sa c'était il y a 6ans et depuis tu as eu pas mal de soucis qui ont fait que tu as perdu pas mal de ta maitrise des mots que tu avais acquéri au fil de tes études et de tes lectures. Alors me voilà a tenté l'expérience de vous publier le premier chapitre de cette fic que j'invente au fur et à mesure que j'écris. J'espère ne pas m'embrouillé dans l'histoire et les fautes et de faire quelque chose d'intéressant digne de certaine histoires qui sont vraiment très belle (et qui sont dans met favoris). Je cherche vraiment à me faire juger (mais bien sûr de façon intelligente) car je voudrai avoir des conseils, des petits messages soufflé qui me dise (Ep tu as fait une faute la !ou ep tu aurais dû écrire cette phrase plutôt comme ça !) Bien sur je voudrai savoir aussi si mon histoire vous donne envie de connaitre la suite ou si il faut que je laisse tombé le sujet car il est vraiment moisi de cher moisi. Je vous remercie par avance de votre aide. On dit bienvenu a ma chère Bétâ ma couzcouz cynique que je love...SAM. Merci pour ton courage de supporté mon gros bordel plein de fautes.**

**Disclamer : Twilight appartient bien à Mme Meyer et bien sur les personnages sont aussi la propriété de son cerveau à l'imagination très fertile. Ce qui suis viens de mon pauvre cerveau qui ce mes a l'épreuve (alors pas de pitié, mais polie votre manque de pitié lol) Je recherche une Beta pour réussir à faire une jolie histoire mieux corrigé donc si sa intéresse quelqu'un faite moi un signe, je sens que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à é et bonne lecture.**

**Prologue:**

Je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella Swan je suis une américaine avec le genre de parents pro-Américains. Mon père, Charlie Swan est le chef de la police de Forks, une petite ville de Washington, au Nord-Ouest du pays, juste à la frontière avec le Canada.

Il surprotège son unique enfant, qui est par ailleurs une fille et les filles, pour lui et bien elles ont le devoir d'aider leur mère à la cuisine. Ma mère Renée, une esclave ! Comment ? Vous me trouvez dur ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vivre avec Charlie signifie.

Ça signifie, se lever à 5h du matin malgré les cours pour s'occuper de son meilleur ami, Billy Black qu'il a recueilli chez lui après la mort de son fils, Jacob dans leur accident de voiture. Le problème ce n'est pas Billy ! Cet homme est d'une gentillesse sans limite et me protège souvent de la colère de mon père, mais bien sûr, mon père, ce salop qui prend maman pour un sac de frappe quand elle ose lui répondre, ce qui n'arrive plus depuis des années étant donné qu'elle a été conditionnée au fil du temps.

Alors sa hargne, Charlie l'évacue sur moi. Moi qui me bat chaque jour pour continuer ma scolarité après l'examen de fin d'étude. Encore une fois, mon père pense qu'une fois avoir décroché cet examen une femme de mon âge DOIT se marier à un homme de sa trempe.

Et ma réponse : « Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! » Je ne foutrai pas ma vie en l'air comme ma mère !

Attention, j'aime ma mère, mais elle est trop faible et ne pourra jamais m'aider à connaitre le monde autrement qu'à travers les yeux d'un macho, misogyne imbu de lui-même.

« Écoute-le ! » qu'elle me répète crises après crises.

« Il te protégera toute sa vie.» Mais mon dieu, arrachez lui les cordes vocales (N/S : T'es hard là ;))(alli: nan veut juste montrer son caractère de merde dans sa façon de causé) et donnez-lui un nouveau cerveau.

Mais bon, elle se pense heureuse comme ça, soit. Je partirai seule.

Le problème s'afficha à moi tel un panneau publicitaire gros comme une maison qui me tombait sur la tête. Où trouver de l'argent ?

Billy connait mes projets et mon problème d'argent mais ne pense pas pouvoir m'aider avec sa pension d'invalidité, malgré qu'il aurait tout fait pour me sauver de cette pitoyable vie comme si j'avais été sa propre fille (N/S: T'imagines ? Une Bella qui a les mêmes airs que Jacob, beurk !)(alli :là c'est toi qui est hard, merde viens d'imaginé Bella avec la même mâchoire carré que Jacob). Je ne lui en voulais pas, il faut du cran pour se rebeller face à cette énergumène.

Un soir, Billy eu une idée et me passa un message discret entre deux portes pour que je trouve le moyen de contacter le numéro qu'il me passait et de parler de ma situation a son ami qui avait vécu à Forks, il y avait de cela plusieurs années quand Billy mon père et cet homme étaient eux même des adolescents.

Le nom de cet homme est Carlisle Cullen, l'ennemi juré de mon père pendant le collège et dans les rues de Forks depuis leurs plus tendres enfances…

Complètement abasourdie par cette proposition d'aide étrangement miraculeuse, je continuais mon train-train de fille obéissante comme un robot toute la soirée en réfléchissant à toute les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi.

**Voilà ces très cours mais j'ai un peu peur de faire un carnage, si carnage il y a, tant que je n'aurai pas de signe envieux d'une ou deux personnes minimum qui me demanderai de continué, je pense que j'aurai du mal a avancé dans l'histoire qui tourne et tourne dans ma tête pour toujours ce modifié. Etant donné que j'écris au fur et à mesure et publie suite à mes propre correction qui ne surement pas parfaite, j'espère ne surtout pas m'embrouillé dans l'histoire. A bientôt avec notre chère SAMOUNETTE!(alli:oki je sors vite sinon elle va me tapé)**

**Merci à vous.**

**Allison.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, mon cerveau bouillonne d'idées donc voilà je tape, je tape, je tape.**

**Merci pour les 1****er**** rewiew que j'ai reçu, c'est évident que ça me motive pour continuer. Oui j'ai bien conscience que Bella a l'air d'avoir un fort caractère mais comme je les dis j'écris comme ça me viens et la maintenant ce que j'espère le plus c'est que mon histoire sois cohérente. Merci pour la motivation.**

**Disclamer : Twilight appartient bien à Mme Meyer mais cette histoire vient de mon pauvre cerveau surchargé. (Espérons que ça ne sorte pas en vrac).**

Je me couchais ce soir-là avec le cerveau en ébullition. Comment mon pauvre Billy qui était en fauteuil roulant et qui était toujours autant abattu par le deuil crée par la mort de son fils arrivait à trouver des idées aussi loufoques que l'ennemi d'enfance de mon géniteur pour me sortir de cette situation ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? J'ignorais qu'un homme haïssait peut-être mon père autant que moi dans le monde. Non pas que je me doutais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui n'aimait pas mon père, mais que Billy me parle de lui pour me sortir d'ici, c'était vraiment…bizarre.

Vers minuit, j'entendis mon père rejoindre ma mère dans leur chambre. Enfin un moment de tranquillité après l'avoir entendu beugler comme un veau toute la journée. Vers une heure du matin, alors que je réfléchissais toujours les yeux fixé sur le plafond j'entendis quelqu'un gratter à ma porte. Je me doutais de qui c'était et ouvrais ma porte sur Billy qui me chuchota de le rejoindre dans sa chambre parce qu'il avait fait comme s'il allait au toilette pour ne pas se faire repérer par Charlie(N/S: Soumis).

Arrivée dans la chambre, nous nous installâmes et je demandai des explications à Billy.

Il commença:

« Ecoute ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime comme si tu étais la petite sœur de Jacob »

Je hochai la tête positivement.

« Ton père, quand nous étions jeune, il était comme toi, il avait des rêves. Il voulait travailler dans la grande ville, il était parti pour ses études à Phœnix où il a rencontré ta mère. Il était beaucoup mieux loin de ton grand père. Cet homme était la copie de ton père actuellement. Mais en plus violent. Il voulait que ton père prenne sa suite au commissariat car il voulait continuer la ligné de shérifs dans la famille. Alors le jour où il a reçu le courrier de Charlie qui lui disait qu'il voulait épouser Renée, ton grand père est venu le chercher par la peau des fesses, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. L'erreur qu'à fait ton père, c'est de le prévenir de sa localisation. Quand ce vieux fou à vu ta maman, il a très bien vu qu'il la briserait pour faire d'elle la parfaite épouse pour son fils qui enfin lui donnerais une fière ligné de petits garçons. »

Je m'énervai, non mais quel salop !

« C'était quoi ce type, je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir connu, bon a enfermé ce malade ! »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Belly ! Ton grand père est toujours vivant » m'a t-il dit d'un ton morne. « Il est dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Carlisle Cullen. »

J'étais stupéfiée et muette face à l'horreur de la nouvelle. Il reprit :

« Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas ce qui a fait le plus plaisir à ton père, mais enfin il était débarrassé de son père. Ton grand père était déjà fou avant mais l'élément qui a fait qu'il s'est retrouvé en hôpital est une agression qu'il a commise sur ton oncle »

J'eu fait une grimace puis un rire cynique mais discret.

« EUH ! J'ai un oncle, vas-y doucement sur les antis douleurs pépé »

« BELLA ! Je n'ai pas plusieurs nuits pour tout te raconter donc écoutes moi…. Oui, tu avais un oncle qui s'appelait Harry mais lui est mort à cause de cette agression. »

« C'est le grand père c'est ça ? » Je ne pouvais presque plus bouger fasse à cette révélation. « Mon dieu j'ai un meurtrier dans mes proches ancêtres »

Billy roula vers moi et me mis la main sur l'épaule.

« Veux-tu connaitre la suite »

J'acquiesçais.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Comme ton père actuellement, il était sur le dos d'Harry, mais d'un point de vu masculin bien sûr. Harry, lui était passionné par l'histoire et notamment par les indiens, comme les Quileutes par exemple. Ton grand père n'était bien sûr pas d'accord, il a tout fait pour brimer les grandes idées d'Harry, le battre depuis les premiers signes d'indépendance ne l'a pas gêné. Mais malgré ça, ton oncle ne s'est pas laissé abattre et a mis sous par sous, tout l'argent qu'il a pu récolter depuis sa naissance et s'est sauvé. »

Je restai songeuse, j'aimerai tellement faire comme Harry.

« Je vois de qui je tiens, alors » J'avais dit sa des larmes plein les yeux.

Billy sourit.

« Oh que oui. Harry était aussi révolté que toi mais le pauvre ne s'est pas assez éloigné de son père. Il est parti à Seattle. Il a été repéré par un des contacts de Charlie Sénior. Ton grand père a été le retrouver et la tellement battu quand il a refusé de le suivre que Harry est tombé dans le coma. On a retrouvé ton grand père penché sur Harry qui hurlait a la mort. Sa colère a été tellement forte qu'il a explosé et est devenu complètement fou. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, c'est pour tout ça que mon père est comme ça ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette famille de merde, faut vraiment que je me tire au plus vite »

J'avais dit en réfléchissant à voix haute alors que Billy hochait la tête.

« Oui, c'est une histoire très dure à supporter. Ton père a aussi été élevé comme ça. Une sorte de conditionnement. En ce qui concerne l'histoire avec Carlisle c'est beaucoup plus simple. Quand il est arrivé à Forks avec ses parents Charlie l'a pris en horreur à cause de son côté sage et propre sur lui. Et surement d'autre chose dont nous n'aurons jamais conscience. Il a commencé à se battre régulièrement avec lui malgré le côté calme de Carlisle. Les parents des deux ce sont rencontré souvent pour essayer de régler le problème, mais bien sur ton grand père s'emportait. Tous ça c'est passé bien avant le drame avec ton oncle. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Du grand n'importe quoi »

« Oui mais il faut que je te dise tout ça avant qu'il n'y est un problème avec ton père et que tu ne doives partir. Alors comme je te disais, ton père toujours autant jaloux et Carlisle toujours autant impassible fasse aux attaque de Charlie, jusqu'au jour où il s'en est pris à Carmen, la sœur de Carlisle. Il allait la violenter pour l'avoir insulté mais son frère était assez proche d'eux et a pu intervenir à temps. Charlie est reparti mais pour l'hôpital cette fois-là. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait cherché pour Carlisle, on ne touche pas à la famille et aux personnes innocentes… »

« Et toi Billy, tu étais toujours l'ami de mon père malgré toute ses frasques, excuse-moi mais ou tu as participé ou tu ne jouais pas franc jeu avec lui. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Oh oui tu as raison de chaque côté. Jusqu'à mes dix, onze ans j'ai participé aux bêtises de ton père en me limitant à celles qui me faisaient le moins peur. Jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans je me posais beaucoup de questions et était plus calme. Mais après avoir vu la vengeance de ton père face a la raclée qu'il avait pris par Carlisle j'ai changé complètement. Je me suis contenté de rester proche de lui pour atténuer la fureur qu'il contient en lui. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à limité les dégâts quelque fois, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurai été en prison et non pas flic…j'ai aussi pris contact avec Carlisle et j'ai eu de la chance car il a accepté de me rencontrer sur La Push, la plage était assez isolée pour ne pas être repérée. Je me suis alors expliqué et excusé largement, il a très bien compris pourquoi finalement je restais auprès de Charlie malgré son comportement de monstre bizuteur (N/S : Salaup !). Nous avons fini par devenir de grands amis, encore plus qu'avec Charlie et du coup je pouvais le prévenir des pièges les plus dangereux posés par ton père. (N/S : Pas con le Billy) »

Le plan de Billy n'était vraiment pas idiot, il avait su rester calme et prévenir Carlisle au bon moment. Je pris la parole.

« Et vous êtes restés en contact depuis tout ça ? Et Charlie qu'a-t-il fait pour se venger de la raclée ? »

« Oui, nous sommes restés en contact et d'ailleurs je lui ai souvent parlé de Jacob et de toi. Il a toujours été admiratif qu'une jeune femme pleine de vie et de soif d'apprendre comme toi ait un père comme le tien. »

J'ai rougis face à ce compliment malgré tout ce discours sombre. Il continua.

« En ce qui concerne la vengeance de ton père, je ne préfère pas te le dire, car Carlisle a été trop humilié pour que je le fasse à sa place. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ton père était un suspect de cette histoire mais il n'y a jamais eu de preuves directes qui aurai pu le faire inculper. »

Billy avait l'air épuisé par la tristesse et le manque de sommeil, je lui ai donc proposé de se coucher pour qu'il ait le courage de finir notre discussion le lendemain. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon vieux Billy qui m'avait dit avec un regard déterminé « reste assise, et si demain ton père pétait une durite. Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ça à l'hôpital… »

« Très bien mon vieux » ai-je dis avec un beau sourire sachant qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« GRrrr Bellaaa chut ! En ce qui concerne ton histoire pour partir d'ici, c'est Carlisle qui s'est proposé. Il habite à New York avec sa famille et quand je lui ai parlé de tout ça, il a tout de suite pensé au fait que tu te retrouverais surement dans le pire des cas, à la rue à faire les poubelles malgré toute ta volonté ou alors au meilleur des cas, à faire de petit boulot, à faire hôtels par hôtels sans avoir le temps et la force pour faire tes études. Je lui expliqué que tu étais butée et que tu n'accepterais jamais l'aide de quelqu'un extérieur à ta famille mais il a insisté et demande que tu lui téléphone au plus vite pour arranger tout ça. »

J'étais horrifiée par toute cette histoire mais aussi par autant de gentillesse. Bon, je n'avais pas peur de lui car il était un inconnu étant donné qu'il était très ami avec Billy et qu'il détestait Charlie mais j'avais peur de me raccrocher à lui et sa famille en cas de déprime et aussi je détestais l'idée d'être à leurs crochait financièrement. Car oui, si j'acceptais leur coup de main, je serai obligé en tout cas au début d'être dépendante d'eux. Et ça, je détestais. Billy me ramena à la réalité…

« Bellaaa tu pense tellement fort que j'entends les rouages de ton cerveau…appelles le demain s'il te plait, je préfère perdre ma fille de cœur pour qu'elle soit heureuse plutôt que te voir te révolter et que ton père te brise et peut-être te tue»

« Mais je ne peux pas vivre cher eux, ça ne se fait vraiment pas. Encore s'il m'aidait à trouvé un travail, un appartement, je ne dis pas mais…. » Il me coupa.

« Et tes études tant désirées, tu les oublie…ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il te faut de temps pour ça et pas un travail. Et le logement, tu trouveras un arrangement avec Carlisle j'en suis persuadé. »

« Je..je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois vraiment… »

« Eh bas merde alors, moi qui croyait que tu sacrifierais tout pour ta liberté, mais ton égo est vraiment surdéveloppé, je me suis bien trompé… »

A cette phrase qui m'est arrivé comme un murmure je m'e suis mis en colère et je me m'étais mise à chuchoter très vite devenant rouge.

« Je donnerai ma vie plutôt que de la sacrifier comme ma mère, comme tu dis si bien. Je préfère mourir que de rester aussi proche de mon père et qu'il me trouve un mari aussi pourri que lui. Et encore une fois, je préfère faire sauter cette putain de ville plutôt que de ne pas être libre de mes actes. Je vais le contacté demain, ce Carlisle, je te jure que je vais trouver une solution pour bien m'entendre avec eux sans culpabilisé face à leur générosité. Je te remercie, Billy pour ce coup de pousse et de ton soutien pour mes problèmes. Tu es le père que j'aurai voulu avoir à la place de ce gros naze….Je…je…j'en peu plus de cette famille…je…je t'adore mon vieux…. »

J'avais fini mon discours sur quelques sanglots et Billy m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serrait autant qu'il le pouvait. On avait discuté encore un peu pour deviner ce qui résulterait de ce nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait à moi. J'avais fini par m'assoupir et Billy me renvoya dans ma chambre. Avec la fatigue j'avais fait du bruit dans le couloir et Charlie avait crié un « C'est quoi ce bordel » je lui avais répondu que j'allais au toilette et il m'avait hurlé de retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'il ne se lève pour me défoncé la gueule. « J'veux plus que tu te lèves la nuit, sale garce, t'as envie de pisser, tu le fait le soir ou le matin. Si tu le fait la nuit et que je t'entends ça va très mal ce passer pour toi ! »

J'avais répondu un « oui maitre »

et lui un « fais gaffe a ta gueule demain matin toi »

J'étais finalement parti me coucher car les émotions de cette sombre discussion m'avais épuisé moralement. Et j'avais terminé ma nuit en faisant plein de cauchemars concernant mon oncle ou alors mon père a la place de mon grand-père et moi à la place de mon oncle.

J'avais ouvert les yeux quelques heures plus tard en entendant le réveil de mon père toujours autant fatiguée.

Ce sale con me devait une raclé. Charlie Swan ne menace jamais pour rien et surtout n'oublie jamais une phrase provocatrice sortant de ma bouche.

Tant mieux j'aurai une raison de plus de le haïr, mais je n'oubliai pas le plus important….ne pas finir comme mon oncle Harry… !

**Voilà j'espère que je n'ai pas trop mal travaillé**. **Je souhaite vraiment bien construire l'intrigue de mon histoire donc j'espère ne pas mettre embrouillé dans ce chapitre. Surement des fautes en voici en voilà et je m'en excuse mais malgré mes relectures et la découverte de faute minime je n'ai jamais réussi à être sûr de moi. En espérant ne pas trop me tapé la honte je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dit à bientôt.**

**Allison**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre avec notre petite sam qui s'investit enfin dans l'écriture de cette fic. J'espère vraiment ne rien bâcler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Allison**

**Salut, nous voici de retour avec un autre chapitre, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire mais on m'à forcé à mettre une note, au début ET à la fin, suivez mon regard *regarde Allison avec de gros yeux* ^^. Donc bonne lecture. PS : Alli écrit presque entièrement les chapitres, tout le mérite lui revient. Sam**

**Disclamer : Made in le cerveau de Mme .**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après cette nuit d'angoisse et de cauchemars, mon humeur était des plus sombres. « Qu'elle vie de merde » je m'étais dit à moi-même. J'avais décidé de trouver un moyen de partir et me débrouiller seule au plus vite. Mais avant tout, je devais m'occuper du petit déjeuner (N/S : Merde, j'étais trop contente, là, "j'me prends en main, j'me casse" avec en fond l'hymne nationale d'Amérique et là...BAM "mais d'abord faut faire le p'tit dej'", ça m'a tué ^^) avant le départ de mon père, qui lui n'allait surement pas m'oublier.

Je regardais l'heure et constatais qu'il était déjà cinq heure trente, (N/S : Qui commate encore à 5h30 ?*lève la mimine*) je me levais donc afin de donner un coup de main à Billy. Pendant ma toilette, j'avais entendu mon père toussoter (N/S : Étouffes toi, Blaireau) et je m'étais figé. Et oui, il allait bientôt se lever.

Après avoir préparé la salle de bain pour accueillir Billy, je suis descendu à la cuisine préparer le repas et faire le ménage. Charlie me disait toujours, la veille, ce qu'il voulait manger le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, ce sera gaufre.

Pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, je revoyais ma leçon de maths. J'étais tellement concentrée que j'avais oublié une fournée de gaufre. Je remarquai le désastre seulement quand le nuage de fumée s'était éparpillé jusqu'aux chambres et que ma mère et Charlie débarquaient. J'étais pétrifiée et attendais ma sentence sous le regard réfrigérant de ma mère qui ouvrait les fenêtres et mon père qui s'occupait de l'appareil.

« T'as voulu nous tuer, hein, c'est ça ? cria-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, je révisais mes cours et le faisais ménage » chuchotai-je effrayée.

« T'as failli nous tuer parce que tu es une abrutie ? Je jure que je vais avoir ta peau. Tu nous empêches de dormir la nuit, tu crames la baraque le matin, tu me parles mal… » Il s'était approché de moi et me mit une gifle retentissante au visage, ce qui me fit tomber au sol et saigner ma lèvre fendu.

« Outch ! Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé un accident, t'as besoin de me bousiller comme ça ? »

« Ah oui, tu veux que je te saigne » il me mit un coup de pied dans la hanche. »J'vais pas te saigner mais te briser, sale garce. C'est impossible, tu n'es pas ma fille !»

Je criais de douleur face au coup dans les côtes qui avait suivi, mais ne faisait rien de plus que le fixer d'un regard plein de haine.

D'un coin de l'œil, je vis que Billy arrivait dans la cuisine, il avait les mains collées à la bouche dans une expression d'horreur, puis il se mit à crier à Charlie d'arrêter de me frapper. « Quoi ! » un coup de pied « Merde Billy ! Je lui montre le respect » un coup et un cri « Charlie, tu vas la tuer » un coup et le début du brouillard pour moi « la seul chose qui m'empêchera de la tuer, c'est que je ne veux pas déshonorer mon pays en allant en taule pour cette minable », « Tous ce que tu veux mais laisse la, Charlie » je relevais la tête vers Charlie et lui disait sonnée « Sale connard, c'est…toi…minable » Il se penchais sur moi et murmura avec sa tête de sadique « Tu seras toujours une merde, contrairement à moi, tu ne mérites pas ce nom de famille » il avait levé le point et, quand j'entendis le hurlement de Billy et les larmes discrètes de ma mère, (N/S : Ma mère aurait tué mon père s'il aurait fait ça, pas vous ?) l'abattit sur moi, me faisant sombrer.

Je me réveillais toute groggy à l'hôpital. Je regardais autour de moi et ne voyait que le blanc déprimant et ses étagères remplies de matériel. Et voilà, ce con m'avait mis KO. J'allais devoir répondre aux questions personnelles d'usage.

Billy venait d'entrer aidé par une infirmière qui poussait son fauteuil. Il me fit un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Bonjour mademoiselle »

Je tournais la tête toujours silencieuse a leurs opposé.

« Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère ? Je suis bête, avec les antidouleurs qu'ils t'ont donnés, ça devrait aller… »

« Ca…va bien… je n'ai pas encore vu les dégâts »

L'infirmière tâta mon mes jambe puis mais pieds.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous ressentez quelque chose là ? »

« Aie. Oui bon, je sais que je ne suis pas une pipelette mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la torture ! »

« Ah ça, c'est ma Bella » murmura Billy.

En riant « Non mademoiselle, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez un traumatisme à la colonne vertébrale, mais comme vous avez ressenti la douleur, c'est que ça va plutôt bien. »

« Bella ! Il va falloir que tu dises la vérité au médecin. Charlie leur a dit que tu étais tombée dans l'escalier et que tu t'étais réceptionnée à l'ilot de la cuisine. »

Je me retournais en sentant la douleur dans mes côtes et le regardait dans les yeux presque une minute.

« Hum ! Mademoiselle ? Vous avez trois côtes fêlées, des hématomes un peu partout sur le haut du corps, la lèvre et la paumette fendues »

« Euh…oui, j'ai vraiment fait une mauvaise chute » je sommais Billy du regard pour qu'il se taise.

Je voyais bien qu'il s'était renfrogné et était en colère que je décide de caché la raclée mise pas ce salopard mais c'était mon choix, point.

« Bon d'accord. Le docteur vous garde encore cette nuit et vous pourrez rentrer cher vous. En tout cas, si vous ne nous racontez rien qui vous en empêcherez… » Elle me regardait un d'une façon étrange, comme si elle savait que je cachais quelque chose.

« Bon écoutez, je vais y aller et vous laisser réfléchir, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous appuyer sur ce bouton. Reposez-vous maintenant. »

Elle quitta la pièce à ce moment-là, nous laissant seuls.

« Bella, il faut que tu racontes tout. Comment veux-tu partir de chez lui sans cette magnifique occasion. »

« Ecoutes, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne feront rien. Après tout, c'est lui le flic le plus important de la ville, à part de ses salut au drapeau devant la maison, personne n'ose se moquer ou le contredire, alors sa fille qui l'accuse de la battre, laisse-moi rire… »

« Bella, j'en ai rien à faire que tu ais peur que personne ne te croit, ta mère est témoin, je suis témoin…. »

« Maman ! Jamais elle ne dira quoi que ce soit contre ce mec. »

« PEU IMPORTE ! Où tu racontes la vérité où tu appel Carlisle. Mais en tous cas, tu ne mets plus un pied chez Charlie…. »

« Ça va pas, tu penses vraiment que je vais appeler un inconnu pour qu'il vienne me ramasser à la petite cuillère à l'hôpital ? »

« Bon et bien donne-moi le bouton, j'appelle l'infirmière. Moi, je vais tout lui dire et on verra bien ce que ça donnera. »

« Hors de question »

Il me tendait le téléphone.

Et si ce coup de fil était le signe ou le nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait a moi ? Comment faire pour ne pas me sentir au crochet de cette famille si j'acceptais cette offre généreuse ?

Comme hypnotisée, j'attrapais le téléphone et regardais ce numéro affiché devant moi. Je ne vis donc pas le grand sourire de Billy. Je relevais la tête et levais les yeux au ciel en croisant le visage de mon ami et appuyais sur le bouton vert du téléphone.

Plus la sonnerie de l'appel en cours se répétait et plus mon cœur battait la chamade.

« Allo »

Cette voix, mon dieu cette voix rauque, un frisson me parcouru en l'entendant.

« Allo, y'a quelqu'un ? »

« Hum…oui désolée, bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourrais-je parler à monsieur Cullen ? »

Un rire malicieux se fit entendre et je me mordis les lèvres avant que la voix ne me dise : « Euh lequel ? Emmet Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Edward Cullen ou Carlisle Cullen ? »

« Hum, ça fait beaucoup de Cullen, ça »

La voix chaude reprit, me faisant frissonner, « Et encore vous ne je vous ai pas nommé les femmes Cullen…alors ? »

« Euh oui, excusez-moi encore une fois. Carlisle…Carlisle Cullen voilà, il attendrait mon appel à ce qu'il parait… »

« Oh dommage, avec une voix comme la vôtre j'aurai bien voulu rester au téléphone plus longtemps… » (N/S: J'ai envie de gémir, là)

Sur mon pauvre lit d'hôpital, j'étais devenue toute rouge devant les yeux ébahis de Billy qui gloussait légèrement.

« Oui, bien désolée mais moi pas, j'ai d'autre chose à faire, alors est-ce que je peux parler à monsieur CARLISLE Cullen, s'il vous plaît. Au lieu de me faire du gringue comme un dragueur de pacotille »

« Houla, je viens de rencontrer un vrai chaton qui sait sortir de sacrées griffes. Aller, j'arrête de vous taquiner comment vous appelé vous que je puisse vous annoncer et qu'il vienne vite au téléphone ? »

« Wouah, vous êtes fort vous, déjà un surnom, je m'appelle Bella Swan, allez vite le chercher car je perds patience. »

« D'accord petit chaton Swan enragé »

Bon sang, mais c'est qu'il commençait à m'énerver, celui-là. Je n'avais pas entendu bruit du téléphone qui change de main.

« Connard prétentieux ! »

« Pardon ?»

J'ouvrai de grands yeux choqués devant Billy qui rigolait de plus belle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Pardon, j'ai perdu patience…monsieur Carlisle Cullen ? »

J'entendais un rire a côté de mon interlocuteur.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, mon fils vous a peut-être ennuyé ? »

« Un chouya, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais survivre, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'insulte surtout »

La voix douce de Carlisle raisonna, amusée « On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu alors »

« D'accord. Donc, comme je l'ai dit à votre fils, je suis Bella Swan »

« Oh mince oui, j'espérais vraiment votre appel. Vous allez bien ? Et Billy ? »

« Billy va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, et je dirais même qu'il est tout fier de m'avoir forcé à vous appeler »

« Oui Billy peut-être un vrai petit démon, parfois »

Je ricanais alors que Billy s'offusquait. " Hey ! Cullen, arrêtes ça tout de suite". Carlisle ria.

« Hum on va dire ça, oui. Voilà, je vous appelle car je suis à l'hôpital et que ce sera surement ma seule occasion de discuter avec vous sans risque »

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Une seconde, je vais dans mon bureau »

J'entendis ses pas et la voix du prétentieux protester "Hey, j'veux savoir, moi !". Mais merde, alors, même quand il ne me parlait pas directement, il me faisait chier.

« J'ai eu une altercation avec Charlie, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est habituel. »

« Alors ça a recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix était triste. As-tu pensé à la proposition que j'ai faite à Billy ? »

« Oui mais le souci, c'est que je ne veux pas être à votre charge. »

« Billy m'avait déjà dit que tu étais très indépendante et fière, donc j'ai pensé à certaines solutions.

« Je veux bien les entendre mais ce n'est pas dit que j'accepte, même si je vous trouve très généreux »

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, alors j'ai déjà une place qui se libère à mon travail à l'accueil donc je te propose, vu que d'après Billy tu es très intelligente, de travailler pour moi à ce poste, ça te permettrais de gagner un peu d'argent pour toi et l'université, j'ai aussi pris contact avec l'université pour te décrocher une bourse d'étude, tu n'auras qu'à me prêter tes bulletins de note. Dans un premier temps, je te propose d'investir l'une de nos deux dernières chambres. »

J'étais choquée, il avait monté un plan pour que je ne sois pas trop à leur crochet. Mais j'avais peur aussi, je sentis l'espoir s'insinuer en moi, et si je m'attachais à eux et qu'ils m'abandonnaient ?

« Mais…mais…pourquoi vous m'offrez tout ça…après tout, je suis SA fille et d'après Billy, il vous a fait du mal, étant jeune. Je ne comprends pas. »

« On va dire que je connais la violence dont peuvent faire preuve Charlie et les hommes de sa famille et je ne veux pas qu'une personne tombe sous la folie de cette famille, surtout si cette personne est comme Billy t'a décrit, une personne qui se bat comme une tigresse pour s'en sortir, quitte à en mourir. Ma femme Esmée me dit toujours que j'ai un énorme cœur, la preuve étant mes cinq enfants, nous les avons adopté»

« Ouah, oui c'est vrai que vous devez être plutôt gâté niveau générosité, vous êtes sûr que je ne gênerais personne, même pas vos enfants ? »

« Oh ça non, les filles attendent avec impatience une autre fille que leur maman et puis les garçons se moquent un peu de nous en disant que l'on veut créer une armée de Cullen mais ils ne disent rien. Ils sont plutôt pressés d'avoir une autre personne à taquiner, comme tu as pu voir juste avant avec Edward. »

Je rigolais et sentait le poids sur mes épaules devenir de moins en moins lourd. Ainsi donc, ce sale chieur était Edward.

Billy, lui me regardait avec un sourire en coin car il se doutait déjà que je tombais sous le charme de cette famille.

« Bella, laisses nous t'aider, ma femme m'en voudrait terriblement si je ne te persuadais pas de venir, laisse nous te sauver, s'il te plait. Tu le mérites !»

Je pleurais, la pression tombait et je pleurais, Billy lui aussi avait une larme qui descendait le long de sa joue.

Et d'un coup, je craquais : « Sauvez moi, oui, je veux être sauvée »

Je passais le téléphone à Billy et me recroquevillais en boule dans le lit, malgré la douleur et pleurai tout mon soul.

Peut-être que j'allais pouvoir enfin essayer de vivre sans crainte que ça se termine avec un mariage comme celui de mes parents ou plus violement. Peut-être que les Cullen allaient devenir mon salut.

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai eu une petite pause avant de l'écrire car j'avais certaine chose à faire dans ma vie. Je suis vraiment contente de travailler cette histoire et vous remercie de me lire. Merci à notre Sam qui me corrige autant qu'elle le peut.**

**A bientôt.**

**Allison. **

**Alors, alors ? Bien, Mauvais ? J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Merci à vous. Bisous. **

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou nous revoilà pour la suite. J'espère que vous allez toute bien. J'essaye de faire la suite au plus vite malgré ma fille qui veut absolument grimper sur moi quand je suis en train de tapé sur le pc. HUM HUM HUM passons.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, nous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, Alli s'étant cassé la tête pour l'écrire et moi pour le corriger, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Alli**

**Disclamer : Twilight est toujours la propriété de Mme Stéphénie Meyer( a moins que parce que moi j'ai mis pas mal de fric de côté et j'achète volontiers les droits, mince alors)Par contre l'histoire que vous lisez ici est toujours à moi sauf certaine modification qui sont à ma petite Samounette, ma Bétâ CouZCouZ Cynique d'amour !**

**Sam**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Malgré ma crise larme, j' écoutais autant que je le pouvais la conversation que Billy avait eu avec Carlisle.

Billy lui demandait un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'était dit juste avant. Après un silence où je devinais qu'il écoutait Carlisle, il lui demanda « Quand est-ce que tu viens la chercher ? »

« Hein quoi ! Mais je n'ai pas dit oui, je ne veux pas qu'une étrangère s'incruste dans une famille aussi généreuse, C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

« Hum Carlisle, une seconde il va falloir que je mette les choses au clair parce que là, elle se moque du monde. » « …. » « Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pour une ou deux minutes. »

Il retira le téléphone de son oreille et me regarda durement.

« BELLA ! Qu'elle était ta dernière phrase pour le docteur Cullen ? »

« Hum que je voulais...être sauvée…Mais maintenant je me rencontre que c'est ridicule de demandé ça à quelqu'un alors que… »

« BELLA ! »

A ce moment-là les yeux de Billy étaient carrément noirs de colère, mais moi j'étais trop têtue pour l'avoir remarqué avant.

« BELLA SWAN je te ferai dire que la seule personne que ta présence rebute c'est ton père, tout les autres t'aime, même ce qui n'ont fait qu'entendre parler de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je sais qu'il faut que tu te casse d'ici pour réussir ta vie. Et cet inconnu que tu dis être, ce n'est qu'une excuse parce que tu as peur. Mais maintenant tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute ta décision. Vas tu te laisser grignoter de l'intérieur par ta peur ou vas tu être cette PUTIN DE BELLA que j'adore comme ma fille et enfin vivre ton rêve sans oublier de rabaisser cette saleté de fierté qui actuellement me soule VRAIMENT? » (N/S: L'est vénère, le pépé)

J'avais ouvert de grand yeux et ma bouche, ébahie et quand il eut terminé son discours, il me regarda fixement alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine avec une moue boudeuse, je lui dis : « Mouais je suis d'accord »

Billy me fit un grand un sourire et remit le téléphone à son oreille.

« T'as entendu Carlisle ? » « … » « Oh oui elle boude mais ça ne sera pas la dernière fois »

Le pire, c'est qu'il en riait. Je me sentais gênée mais au fond, j'avais vraiment envie de sourire. Sourire à ceux qui étaient en train de changer ma vie.

« Donc tu viens la chercher quand ?» « ….. » « Oui, d'accord, je transmets à Bella » « … » « Ok, je vais préparer ça avec l'aide des amis de mon fils, ils prennent souvent de mes nouvelles alors je vais leurs en donner, mais en compensation ils vont récupérer quelque affaires de Bella quand son père ne sera pas là. Oui, pour faire croire à une fugue. » « … » « Hum oui d'accord, a demain Carlisle. »

Billy s'approcha de moi et me glissa en posant sa main sur ma cheville : « Tu verras ma toute belle…tu vas-y arriver et quand tu auras eu tout ce que tu mérites de bien dans ta vie, tu feras un petit tour par ici et tous verrons que tu as toujours été une fille forte et intelligente »

Avec le trop plein d'émotion de la journée la tension redescendait et les larmes coulaient à flot. Mon Billy, mon père, je l'aimais tellement.

« Je t'explique la magnifique façon que nous allons utiliser pour berner ton père pour te récupérer quelques affaires. Déjà, pour les vêtements, vu que tu en a peu, je te les amène demain matin, après tout, personne ne se posera de question, il faut bien que tu sortes habillée. Cette nuit ton père est de service au commissariat donc Sam, Paul, Embry et Seth vont passer par la fenêtre de ta chambre pour récupérer les quelque truc que tu voudras emmener. »

Les larmes séchant sur mes joues, je lui faisais un signe positif de la tête pour qu'il comprenne.

La voix enrouée, je demandais « Et ma mère dans tout ça ? Toujours à torcher Charlie»

Billy eut un petit sourire triste : « C'est fou ça, même malheureuse comme les pierres, ton humour de cabocharde reste….Ta mère est au courant Bella ! »

Choquée, je me retournais violemment. « QUOI, comment ? »

« Elle a émit quelques commentaires qui montraient qu'elle te souhaitait loin de Forks et j'ai craqué, bon elle ne sait pas où tu vas, mais elle sait que tu retrouveras des amis. Malgré ses défauts, elle ne veut pas que tu finisses comme elle Bella, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne te parle que très rarement. Elle ne veut pas que vous vous fassiez tabasser par ton père pour cause de rapprochement trop "affectueux"…. »

« J'espère qu'il va mourir très vite et le plus douloureusement possible» dis-je, la mine sombre.

« Je te comprends ma belle, mais là, il faut que tu te reposes, je te laisse mon portable. Carlisle m'a demandé expressément de te transmettre que si tu avais besoin de soutient pendant la nuit, chaque membre de sa famille ferait une ronde s'il le faut, pour te soutenir. »

« Je ne veux pas passer pour la petite fille traumatisée qui meurt de peur »

« Non, Bella dans ta situation on a besoin d'attention et de tendresse. »

« Et toi Billy que va tu devenir ? »

Savoir ce cher homme chez Charlie me faisait souffrir.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais finir par retourner dans ma maison et je demanderai une aide minime pour certaine tache et je m'en sortirai très bien jusqu'à ce que mon heure arrive et que je puisse aller mettre un coup de pied au cul de mon garçon… »

Voir Billy sourire à ces mots rendit mon cœur moins lourd. Et je lui rendais un petit sourire. Il y avait pas à dire, Billy aimait vraiment Jacob.

« Alors. Que veut tu emmener avec toi ? »

« Mes livres, mes vêtements, un souvenir de toi et de maman s'il te plait. Et la petite boite de photo que je cache collée sous le sommier de mon lit »

« Tu n'as besoin de rien de plus, tu es sure de toi ?»

« Billy j'ai rien d'autre. »

« Hum oui c'est vrai, bon ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon les premier mois, le temps que tu t'installes à ton poste, les Cullen t'aiderons » « Et si tu veux les rembourser, tu fais comme tu veux »fini-t-il rapidement devant mon regard consterné

« Hum, oui on va voir avec eux, au fait pense à prendre le contenu de mon bureau car il y a tous mes papiers dont mes bulletins scolaires, mon passeport est surement dans le classeur du salon mais c'est fermé à clef… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où il planque la clef, mais lui ne sais pas que je sais » Gloussa-t-il.

« Bon maintenant, j'y vais car il faut que je fasse le grand numéro à ton père pour qu'il vienne me chercher et je vais surement devoir lui expliquer ton état et le fait que tu doives rester une nuit de plus »

J'étais égarée dans mes pensées mais lui fit un signe de tête.

« Bonne nuit et ne vous faites pas attraper c'est dangereux dans cette maison et avec ce voisinage… »

« Dangereux, mfff, le danger, moi je me ris du danger mouah ah ah ah. » Et il partit en gloussant, fière de sa blague d'où il avait tiré son inspiration du roi lion de walt disney.

Maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, la tristesse remontait. Comment allais-je surmonté cette vie, j'étais tellement habituée aux cris et à la violence de mon père….. Je poussais un grand soupire. Je commençais vraiment à déprimer dans cette chambre. J'avais donc décidé d'aller me promener dans les couloirs. J'avais pris le portable avec moi, la nuit était tombée depuis peu mais les couloirs étaient tellement éclairés que ça ne faisait aucune différence. Je décidais de m'assoir à la fenêtre au moment où je reçu un sms de Carlisle.

« Coucou Bella comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Je répondis rapidement, bien que surprise que Carlisle soit debout si tard.

« Bien je suis un peu fatiguée et comme je me sentais seule je suis dans une quête sans but dans l'hôpital »

« Ne sois pas triste, on est sur la route »

« Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas »

« On vient te chercher et ça va remuer lol »

Je haussais un sourcil, okaaaay, donc Carlisle utilise le langage "jeun's".

« Merci Carlisle, merci pour tout, jamais j'aurai pensé que des personnes qui m'était inconnues pouvaient être à ce point altruistes et généreuses ! »

« Euh ce n'est pas Carlisle là, il est au volant…mais je lui transmet ton message »

Pour le coup, j'étais un peu gênée.

« Oups, qui c'est ? »

« Euh je pense que si je te le dis tu seras pas très contente »

Ça, ça sentait le Edward Cullen à plein nez.

« Rrrrr c'est Edward c'est ça ? »

« …Non, non ce n'est pas lui tu te trompes…. »

« Nan mais c'est bon, tu t'es vendu tout seul »

« :) et bien oui, c'est Edward et mon père viens de me dire que si je te mettais en colère il te laissera me torturer pour me punir. C'est sur, à mon âge si je suis un vilain garçon je pourrai avoir une fessée et je ne sais pas toi mais l'idée d'avoir une fessée d'une autre personne que mon père ou ma mère m'intéresse bien...toi, par exemple. ;-D »

Hen ! Il ne me connaissait pas et me faisait du plat, j'étais vraiment abasourdie mais sans m'en rendre compte la nuit avançait un peu plus rapidement

« M'en fiche, pas intéressée »

Il y eu deux grosses minutes sans sms puis,

« Je pense que ton emménagement chez mes parents va très bien se passer... »

Le temps d'une phrase calme, il lui fallait autant de temps pour être un peu gentil, au lieu de me casser les pieds. Argh, je ne les pas rencontré et il m'énerve déjà tellement….

Mais tout de même rassurée, je lui répondis.

« Merci je l'espère aussi,….tant que tu ne me casses pas trop les pieds, ça devrait être très bien….en tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi tes parents veulent tellement que je vienne mais je sais que jamais je pourrai les remercier assez… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils savent ce qu'ils font »

Je commençais à être fatiguée et constatais qu'il était minuit et quart. Déjà ? Même s'il m'agaçait, Edward avait le don de me détendre et de me divertir.

« Vous en êtes où sur la route ? »

« Tu sais, Juneau est un peu loin de Forks donc on a fait que la moitié, on est entre Prince George et Kamloops, mais bon dans moins d'une heure, on sera à Kamloops donc on sera avec toi pour demain matin. »

« D'accord. Et sinon, vous comptez dormir un jours ou l'autre ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on tourne pour la conduite et là je suis sensé dormir mais bon, tu m'a accaparé lol »

« Bas j'te répond plus alors »

« mdr on s'est pas encore rencontré mais j'adore t'embêter… »

Je souris, j'adorai cette espèce de sale petit emmerdeur.

« … »

« Vraiment tu m'ignore ? lol »

« Ouais ! »

« Lol allez, reposes toi… »

« Faite attention à vous »

Ma discussion avec cet emmerdeur m'avait bien occupé et fatigué, je retournais dans ma chambre et me couchais, épuisée. La journée de demain risquerait d'être stressante….

**Voilà encore un chapitre, l'histoire avance un petit peu. Pour le chapitre 5 pas de surprise sa sera la rencontre avec quelque mal Cullen. J'espère avoir bien travaillé et que je vous suis divertis. A très vite. Merci à notre Sammounette ! Elle va me taper avec ce surnom !mdr**

**Alli.**

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai le regret de vous qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre 5 car Allison risque de mourir si elle continue de m'appeler Samounette. ;D Allez, rendez vous au chapitre prochain pour la rencontre que vous attendez tous. **

**Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou comment ça va chez vous ? Moi tranquille juste malade et occupé. Lol. Je remercie toute celle qui mon laissé une review, c'est encourageant pour une débutante comme moi. Bon j'avoue que la review comme quoi mes chapitres sont trop courts n'est pas génial mais bon, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Dans ces cas-là on passe à une autre histoire surtout si on n'est pas capable de faire une critique constructive. Merci de votre soutient et de vos review toute sauf froide. Biz**

**Allison.**

**Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais pour une fois, on a fait le chapitre à deux et avec la reprise des cours, une adolescente de 14 ans à du mal à reprendre le rythme, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci pour vos reviews .**

**Sam.**

**Disclamer : Twilight est encore et toujours à Stefenie Meyer. Et au fait soutient à Robert et Kristen qui subisse les criardes hystériques. Heureusement vous avez des fans un peu plus calmes qui sont heureux pour vous et qui s'en tienne là.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

J'émergeai doucement de mon sommeil, je sentais le soleil qui venait de la fenêtre de ma chambre me caresser le visage. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux mais j'avais l'impression d'être épiée, j'ignorai si j'étais encore en train de rêver ou s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre. J'ouvrai les yeux et là, LE CHOC.

Deux yeux verts étaient à cinq centimètres de mon visage et je percevais son souffle sur mon visage. Je poussai un cri et le poussai des deux mains, il glissa et tombait sur le derrière avec un cri étouffé. Je me redressai sur le lit en commençant à lui crier.

« Ça va pas nan ! Vous êtes qui d'abord pour me renifler d'aussi près, surement pas un médecin, approchez et je hurle ! »

Il se leva doucement avec une grimace et se frotta le derrière. Je commençai à me lever, énervée, bien décidée à le foutre à la porte quitte à lui mettre des coups de pied sur son nouvel hématome.(N/S : J'veux bien le soigner, moi)

Il mit ses mains en protection devant lui et cria.

« Non, mais c'est bon, c'est moi, n'ai pas peur ! »

« Mais qui «toi» ? Dit le moi fissa sinon c'est par la fenêtre que tu vas sortir ! »

« EDWARD ! »

J'eu un sursaut et ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Je murmurais.

« Edward »

« Oui, Edward !»

Toujours choquée, je sentis la pression retomber et me mis à rire nerveusement en me souvenant qu'il était tombé à cause de moi. Mon fou rire me ramena vers mon lit et je me tenais à lui tellement je riais. Pendant que lui, soulagé que je ne l'agresse plus, me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

J'étais toujours en train de rire quand un homme aussi grand qu'un ours rentra dans ma chambre.

Toujours en gloussant, je dis à Edward.

« J'espère que tu le connais parce que lui, j'me vois pas le passer par la fenêtre…. »

Il ria à mon commentaire et me présenta son frère Emmett. Celui-ci me sera la main.

« Salut. C'est toi Bella la boxeuse qui s'est retrouvé au tapis ? » Ricana-t-il.

Edward s'était refroidit à ce commentaire.

« EMMETT ! Ton humour est aussi petit et desséché que ton cerveau »

J'essayai de tapoter son épaule mais il était vraiment trop grand, je soupirai, agacée.

« Baisse-toi une seconde »

Je la lui tapotai enfin et lui dit faussement compatissante.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Emmet, ta masse musculaire compense la petite taille de ton pauvre cerveau »

Edward retenait un ricanement pendant que je gonflai fièrement le torse en retenant à nouveau mon fou rire. Emmett se renfrogna et parti bouder sur une chaise. C'est à ce moment-là que celui que je supposai être Carlisle entra. C'était un grand homme à la quarantaine et plutôt élancé. D'un beau blond et les yeux bleus.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça va bien, merci. La route n'a pas été trop dure ? »

« Euh nan ça n'a pas été trop dure puisque la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui conduisais » intervint Edward.

Je me fis provocatrice.

« Ah d'accord, ça explique ton petit air irritable »

« Billy avait raison, tu as beaucoup de répartie, n'est-ce pas, les garçons ? » dit Carlisle d'un air moqueur.

Edward fit mine de prendre la mouche.

« Ah oui c'est comme ça ?»

Il se mit en position pour bouder comme son frère sur une chaise. Je croisai le regard de Carlisle, et ne put retenir un rire. Je fus rapidement suivie par les garçons. Après avoir repris notre sérieux, Carlisle entama la discussion sérieusement.

« Donc nous n'allons pas reprendre ce dont nous avons parlé au téléphone mais plutôt de l'organisation de ton départ. As-tu beaucoup d'affaire à prendre ?»

« Non, je n'ai presque rien, à part quelques livres, des vêtements et des papiers important, ce sont des amis de la réserve Quileutes qui vont les apporter sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je n'ai qu'à leur envoyer un SMS. Je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps à Forks »

« Bien, alors, préviens les, nous allons t'attendre à la voiture, tu n'as qu'à préparer tes affaires, te changer et aller signer le registre des sorties.

J'acquiesçai et les garçons sortirent, en partant Edward me fit un clin d'œil et m'envoya un baiser ce qui me fit rougir et grogner. Je marmonnais un « Saleté ! Je me changeai et rangeai mes affaires à toute vitesse. Après avoir signé le registre des sorties, je rejoignis les garçons Cullen et nous attendîmes ensemble. Je m'appuyai sur une Volvo argentée à côté d'Edward. Pendant environ 5 minutes, Edward s'amusa à me pincer les fesses.

« Emmett, appelai-je. Tape-le. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » demanda-t-il, étonné. « Tu as dit que j'étais bête ». Bouda-t-il.

« Je te donne 50 $ »

« EDWARD, viens là, mon poulet…. »

Il se mit à courser son frère. Celui-ci me jura de se venger. Emmett le rattrapa et lui fit une béquille en criant "BEQUILLE!". Ces deux crétins avaient l'air tellement ridicules, ils me faisaient tellement rire, je pense d'ailleurs que c'était pour me remonter le moral qu'ils faisaient autant de pitreries. Vu que pour le moment, ça fonctionnait très bien, je n'avais rien à y redire.

Offusqué par leur comportement de gamin, Carlisle se pencha vers moi et me dit « Non mais MDR quoi ! » Ce qui me fit pouffer de rire à nouveau. Emmett, lui, était toujours explosé de rire en maintenant son frère la joue collé contre le bitume.

A ce moment-là, je remarquai la camionnette de Sam arrivé avec mes quatre grands gaillards préférés. En les rejoignant, Seth me prit dans ses bras et je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se renfrogner.

Emmett s'exclama.

« Mes jumeaux Peaux-rouges ! »

Paul ricana et dit.

« Bonjour à toi, jumeau visage-pale ! »

Alors que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Seth, la voix d'Edward raisonna sèchement.

« Bon, vous avez ses affaires ? Il faudrait que nous y allions, là.»

Il y eut un gros blanc, nous regardions tous Edward, interdis. Je fronçai les sourcils et pris la parole.

« Hey, calme toi, Cullen, je dis au revoir à mes amis. Je risque de ne jamais les revoir, pas besoin d'être en colère. »

Emmett ricana et dit.

« Edward n'est pas en colère, il est juste jaloux »

« Emmett ! » claqua la voix sèche d'Edward, rougissant. Je rougis à mon tour alors que les autres riaient. Carlisle, voyant la gêne de son fils, remit du sérieux dans les troupes pour que les garçons se mettent à transférer mes affaires dans leur voiture. Je repris Seth dans mes bras pendant que les garçons chargeaient mes affaires, du coin de l'œil, je remarquai qu'on était prêt à partir.

Je vis Billy qui arrivait sur son fauteuil.

« Billy…tu t'étais caché mon vieux ?»

Arrivé près de moi, je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh Billy…. »

Je me jetai sur lui, il me prit dans ses bras pendant que je pleurai doucement le visage caché dans son blouson. Je le serai fort un long moment. Je respirai son odeur rassurante, il allait tellement me manquer. Mon Billy. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute jamais survécu à tout ça. Je l'embrassai sur le front et remarquai enfin que les Quileutes avaient rejoint leur voiture et les Cullen, la Volvo. Billy essuya l'unique larme qui coula le long de ma joue. Je lui chuchotai.

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois mon père, Billy. »

« Moi aussi, chérie. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Billy »

Je me relevai et le regardai se diriger vers les Quileutes, je fis un signe de la main à ceux-ci et me dirigeai vers la Volvo d'Edward

Celui-ci m'attendait, adossé de l'autre côté de la Volvo, il me fit un sourire et s'approcha de moi, alors que je fronçai les sourcils, méfiante. Il essuya une des larmes qui avaient coulé depuis que j'avais vu Billy et les Quileutes partirent. Je montai enfin en voiture à côté d'Emmett, celui-ci me regardait d'un air machiavélique en mangeant une part de gâteau.

« Emmett ? Ça va, ton gâteau est bon ? »

« Oui, très bon mais c'est vraiment dommage, j'aurai aimé te le faire goûter mais comme tu t'es assise dessus….. »

« Argh ! Hein ! »

Je levai mes fesses du siège en criant et constatai les dégâts. Edward était écroulé sur son volant et vu les spasmes qui le secouaient, je me doutai qu'il était mort de rire, Carlisle lui avait les yeux grands ouverts à cause du choc et Emmett mangeait tranquillement sa part. Pas le moins du monde en colère, je ramassai des morceaux dans chacune de mes mains et étalai le tout sur le visage des deux derniers. Ce qui fit se débloquer Carlisle qui s'essuyait avec un sourire et fit grogner Emmett. Entre temps, Edward s'était relevé et s'était mis à hurler de rire en voyant le résultat. Je décidai de me venger et repris un morceau et cette fois, lui étala dans les cheveux.

« Aaaaaaah mes cheveux naaaaaan !»

Cette fois, c'était les deux autres qui gloussaient comme des collégiennes.

« Bah alors Eddy ? T'aime pas l'humour de notre petite protégée ? »

« Grrrrrrrrr grrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrr »

Alors que je supprimai les dégâts sous mon pantalon en souriant, il démarra la voiture et nous nous mîmes en route. Après notre départ, il nous fallut un moment afin de retrouver notre calme. Ils se mirent à m'expliquer certaine chose de leur vie.

« Tu verras, tu te sentiras bien avec les filles » me dit Emmett.

« Oui bah, on verra bien avec Rosalie, vu son caractère… »

« Edward ? La ferme ! »

« Bas quoi, dis pas le contraire non plus »

« J'avoue qu'elle a un caractère de feu »

« Les garçons, taisez-vous un peu la ! Comment te sens-tu Bella ?»

Je me retournai vers lui et remarquai que j'avais encore les joues mouillées. (N/S : Comment ça ? Edward a essuyait ses larmes !bas quoi elle est triste donc elle pleure longtemps ^^ Ah, okay ^_^)

« Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Bien ! Toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu reverras les personnes que tu souhaites. Tu vas changer ta vie et évoluer comme tu dis l'avoir toujours souhaité. Et cette fois, dans un environnement stable. »

Son discours me touchait beaucoup.

« Je vais faire mon possible »

Emmett se racla la gorge.

« Alors sœurette, on m'a dit que tu étais une grande maladroite. Dis, ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle sœurette, parce que tu vas habiter avec nous et puis il me manquait vraiment une vraie sœurette, parce que et bien Rosalie c'est ma Rose chérie et puis Alice c'est notre petit démon alors ce n'est pas pareil, et puis, je sens que je vais pouvoir te taquiner, toi, tu m'a l'air d'être une comique… »

« Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, respire vieux….. » lui dit Edward pendant que Carlisle rigolait discrètement et moi qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Hum oui ne t'inquiète pas Emmett…euh…pour tout….»

« T'inquiète pas Bella, Emmett est toujours nerveux face à la nouveauté. »

Ce que me dit Carlisle me fit sourire et je tapotai l'épaule d'Emmett comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« T'en fait pas Emmett avec ton petit cerveau rabougri, tu ne me battras jamais niveau réplique »

Les deux devant riaient pendant que Emmett lui fit mine de grogner mais attrapa ma main dans ses grandes paluches pour l'embrasser.

« T'inquiète, sœurette j'vais te mettre la patté, tu vas morfler »

Au moment où il m'avait embrassé la main, la voiture avait fait une embardée. Carlisle regardait son fils étrangement pendant qu'Emmett se moquait de son frère en riant bruyamment.

« Ça va Edward ? Tu veux que je prenne le volant ? »

« Non non, ça ira. Il y avait une bête sur la route, je ne voulais pas la percuter »

La réponse de son fils fit rire doucement Carlisle mais Emmett répliqua.

« Mais bien sûr, frangin, je pari la tête à nouveau collée au bitume si tu me dis pas que la bestiole s'appelle un bisou à Bella ? »

« Hein quoi, n'importe quoi j'ai vu que dalle moi… »

« Oui, enfin bref, les garçons, calmez vous et Edward, concentre toi sur la route, mon grand. »

Emmett gloussait et moi j'avais suivi la conversation comme si j'étais sur un terrain de tennis et que

Je fixai la balle volé de joueur en joueur.

« Oui Pa' ! Dans une ou deux heures tu reprendras le volant parce qu'il faudra que je dorme ? »

« Non, Emmett conduira un peu ça le calmera »

« EEEEEh ! Bon d'ac, le roi du volant ! »

J'avais un peu peur d'un coup mais je vis Carlisle me regarder un sourire rassurant tourné dans ma direction.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, son comportement n'a rien à voir avec sa conduite »

« Hum tant mieux je n'ai pas eu le temps de vivre ma vie j'veux pas mourir maintenant…. »

« J'me répète mais EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH ! » dit le principal concerné avec un petit sourire.

Moi, je me sentais enfin bien, encore mieux que dans mon ancienne maison. J'espérai vraiment que ça allait continuer. Carlisle me sourit à nouveau, Edward depuis son siège me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit encore à mon plus grand malheur, rougir et Emmet lui mis son mp3 sur ses oreilles et me fit un petit signe en commençant une petite danse ridicule. En souriant je chuchotai « ça promet ! » pendant que la voiture passait la sortie de Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce chap était plus difficile à sortir.<strong>

**Je vous remercie de nous lire et vous dit à bientôt.**

**Allison.**

**Bisou ! Merci de nous avoir lu.**

**Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alors, vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part que j'ai une vie, que je me suis fait opérer et que j'ai eu mon brevet blanc ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bisous !**

**Sam.**

**Je vous laisse un message à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Allison.**

Vers 23h, Edward s'arrêta sur une aire de repos. Nous sortîmes de la Volvo.

« On se sépare. Bella et moi allons chercher de la nourriture, Edward va mettre de l'essence et papa, bah, papa … tu ne sers à rien. Nooon, j'déconne ! T'as qu'à aller aux toilettes. Bon, Edward, tu veux quoi ? »

« Salade saumon fumé avocat » (N/S :*soupire* J'aime tellement ça)

Je fronçai les sourcils et laissai échapper un rire. Edward me fixa curieusement.

« Tu vas vraiment manger de la salade à 23h05 ? »

Edward soupira et ferma les yeux alors que la voix de notre Teddy Bear retentissait.

« Il était tellement pressé de te rencontrer qu'il a exigé que nous partions à 10h30. Sans déjeuner. Heureusement, j'ai pu manger un peu à l'hopital … »

« En faisant du gringue à une infirmière. Bon, papa, tu veux quoi » l'interrompit Edward, rougissant.

« Un simple sandwich Poulet-crudité me suffira, Emmett. »

« Okay-d'acc ! Allez viens, Bellie ! »

Nous partîmes bras dessus – bras dessous, nous entrâmes dans le fast food. Malgré le fait qu'il soit assez tard, il y avait un peu de file. Nous attendions depuis seulement quelques minutes quand Emmett prit doucement la parole.

« Tu sais, Bella, je te fais chier et tout ça, mais je te considère déjà comme ma petite sœur. Et je suis heureux car c'est la première fois que je vois mon frère comme ça avec une fille. »

Je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras.

« J'aime bien Edward, même s'il est vraiment chiant et horripilant. Oui, j'aime définitivement bien ton frère. Mais attention, Memett ! Ça reste entre nous. »

Il prit un air faussement outré et mit sa main sur son cœur.

« Bien sûr que oui, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Je secouai la tête et passai la commande. Je lui demandai.

« Bon tu veux quoi ? »

« Deux cheeseburgers et toi ? »

« Un me suffira amplement, je crois. »

Il haussa les épaules et se saisit du sac de nourriture. Nous rejoignîmes Carlisle et Edward. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans la voiture pour manger. Edward prit la place d'Emmett à côté de moi. Nous discutâmes de leur vie là-bas pendant que nous dévorions la nourriture. Carlisle alla jeter les déchets et nous reprîmes la route. Edward me fixa quelques minutes, puis quand il vit que je faisais pareil, il me fit un sourire ravageur. Mes yeux furent de suite attirés par ses dents, blanches, droites, et … avec, oh mon dieu, c'est écœurant. Voyant que je fronçai les sourcils, Edward me demanda, un peu agacé.

« Quoi ? »

Je m'approchai de lui et lu de la surprise et du désir dans ses yeux. Attendez, il croyait réellement que j'allai l'embrasser ? Beurk !

« T'as … t'as pas un truc entre les dents, mec? »

Emmett hurla de rire alors qu'Edward rougissait, Carlisle eut la prévenance de se retenir un minimum et se contenta de pouffer. La voiture zigzagua tellement Emmett riait. Emmett prit la parole esquissant un sourire.

« T'as plus de Sex Appeal là, frangin ! »

« Emmett, arrête toi, tu vas avoir un accident. » Le réprimanda Carlisle.

Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Bon, c'est bon là ? T'as fini de te bidonner ? » Siffla Edward en rougissant.

Emmett cria.

« TU ROUGIIIS ! »

« Emmett !» le réprimanda Carlisle.

En voyant le visage ravagé par la honte d'Edward, je pris sur moi pour calmer Emmett.

« Allez Emmett, c'est bon là…On ne va pas coucher ici quand même. »

Il fit l'effort de se calmer mais gloussait et pleurait encore malgré lui. Edward, lui se frottait les dents de façon plutôt nerveuse. Ce qui me fit sourire mais je restai la plus discrète possible.

« Alors tu vois Bella, c'est un peu prêt le genre d'ambiance qu'il y a toujours à la maison. Mais ne t'en fait pas Edward n'est pas le souffre-douleur, il est assez doué pour rendre l'ascenseur… » Me prévint Carlisle en jetant un coup d'œil et un sourire à Edward.

« Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je me doute bien. »

A mon tour, Carlisle, me fit un sourire avant de se retourner et de rabrouer Emmett qui essuyait les vestiges de son fou rire.

« Aller, c'est parti, fils ! On va passer la nuit sur la route déjà, j'aimerais bien retrouver les filles au plus vite. »

Edward gloussa. « Jasper va être content de savoir qu'il a changé de sexe à tes yeux. »

« Ne me cherche pas, Edward...Je pourrai sortir des dossiers...Et là, tu n'aurais vraiment plus de sex appeal, fiston.»

J'étais vraiment amusée par leurs interactions familiales.

J'ignore à quel moment je me suis endormie mais je fini par reprendre conscience sans avoir pour autant ouvert les yeux. Je me retins de rougir en sentant ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. J'inspirai discrètement, bon sang ! Pourquoi devait-il sentir aussi bon ? Je les entendis parler mais je profitai de mon moment de solitude.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a vécu pour devoir partir de sa famille comme ça ? »

« Edward, si elle veut en parler, elle le fera. Mais pour l'instant tu te contenteras des infos qui ont filtré pour que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Oui mais il faudrait que l'on sache de quoi on peut lui parler ou pas. Il ne faudrait pas faire de maladresse. »

« Emmett, c'est gentil mais là je me demande si tu n'es pas malade parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de faire attention. »

« Papa, tu sais très bien que je peux être sérieux quand ça concerne ma famille, je ne veux pas blesser Bella, il faut la protéger ! »

« Oui c'est vraiment agréable de t'entendre réagir comme ça. » conclu Edward.

J'intervins les yeux toujours fermés.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée fragile, je vous rassure. »

Je sentis Edward avoir un sursaut a côté de moi.

« Vous aurez des détails au fur et à mesure mais c'est sûr que je ne voudrai pas que l'on passe notre temps à parler de mes problèmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tu ne seras pas harcelée. Nous attendrons que tu sois prête et nous nous contenterons de ce que tu nous diras. » répondit Carlisle.

Un silence s'était installé suite à cette discussion. Je m'étais installée correctement et regardai la nuit défiler par la fenêtre. Je me laissai hypnotiser par les lignes tracées sur la route. Je pensai à Billy. Le pauvre allait subir les foudres de mon père. Ce malade mentale allait surement retourner toute la ville pour me retrouver et me faire payer ma fuite.

Heureusement les Quileutes allaient être des tombes. J'espérais qu'ils s'occuperaient de protéger mon cher Billy. Et ma mère. Que penser d'elle. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait être assez forte pour subir seule son mari. Mais par-dessus tout je n'avais pas envie de finir comme cet oncle dont Billy m'avait parlé.

« Bon, et bien moi je vais essayer de dormir pour te reprendre le volant, Emmett »

« Ouais, bas si tu arrives à dormir avec sa façon de conduire, tu as bien du courage papa. »

« Edward, ne provoque pas ton frère ! D'ailleurs ça va Emmett ? »

« Hummm... »

« Emmett ? »

Il avait l'air de bouder.

« Quoi ?»

« Et bien tu es drôlement silencieux, tu fais la tête ? »

« Et bien, c'est que ma Rose me manque ! »

Je croisai son regard à travers le rétro et lui adressai un sourire compatissant alors que son frère posait sa main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiètes pas, frangin, on sera à la villa dans quelques heures, environ 5 heures. »

Je le regardai, il tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Toi aussi, tu es pressé de retrouver quelqu'un ou..? »

Emmett ricana alors qu'Edward rougissait.

« Oulà ! Bella, si tu savais ! Il est obligé de fuir toutes les filles ! Dès qu'elles le voient, les femmes entrent dans une sorte de transe...Hey, il s'adressa à son frère en ricanant, tu te souviens de la folle qui vous avez proposé un plan à trois avec Jasper ? »

Je plissai les yeux en regardant mon voisin. Celui-ci soupira et eut un frisson de dégoût.

« Maria.»

« Je me souviens de cette fille, intervint Carlisle. Elle avait appelé une après midi, et c'était Alice qui avait répondu, la pauvre, Maria l'a prise pour la soeur de Jasper et Edward et lui a expliqué qu'elle voulait leur faire une surprise...Et ce qu'était la surprise en question.»

Edward ricana alors qu' Emmett gloussait.

« Alice a menacé de quitter Jasper s'il ne se débarrassait pas rapidement de cette fille. Même s'il détester Maria, il n'a pas aimé l'humilier devant tout le campus. Je crois qu'Edward y a prit énormément de plaisir.»

Je haussai les sourcils en regardant l'adonis à mes cotés.

« C'était rien du tout » rougit-il.

« Oh, Edward ! S'il te plait ! s'écria Emmett. Vous l'avez attirez dans un endroit sombre puis vous l'avez attachez avec des menottes en fourrure léopard puis vous avez attendu que le doyen la découvre !»

J'explosai de rire, c'était quelque chose que j'aurais aimé voir. Edward eut un sourire.

« Dis moi, frangin. En parlant de menottes, où as tu eu celles que tu nous as fourni ? »

Emmett rougit, j'ouvris de grands yeux sans m'arrêter de rire. Je me penchai en avant pour essayer de respirer mais Emmett mit un coup de volant et je m'écrasai sur Edward. Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard vert d'Edward. J'y lus beaucoup de choses, surprise, inquiétude et une lueur que je n'arrivai pas à définir...

Je pris une inspiration et regardai Emmett dans le rétro de la voiture, celui ci me fixait, et releva un sourcil, provocateur. Je grognai et lui fis mentalement un doigt. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il le comprit puisqu'il ricana et détourna son regard sur la route.

Je pense que je me rendormie car je fus réveillée par des claquements de portière. Une main me secoua l'épaule.

« Allez, Bella, on vient d'arriver, fit Carlisle d'une voix douce. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières et sorti de la voiture. Je relevai la tête vers la maison et mon souffle se coupa. Face à moi se tenait la plus belle maison que j'avais jamais vu. Elle avait plus l'air d'être une villa. On aurait dit que les parois n'étaient que des baies-vitrées. Il y avait trois étages.

« Bienvenue en Alaska, Bella » lanca Emmett...

(N/S : J'aurais adoré couper là, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas assez de mots...)

Une blonde était pendue à son cou. Je lui souris, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se précipita sur moi. Je pus dire que c'était la mère d'Edward sans problèmes. Edward avait ses yeux et la même couleur de cheveux. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et – réaction qui m'étonna au plus au point – je ne la repoussai pas et respirai son odeur maternelle. Elle m'embrassa le front et me tira vers les Cullen.

« Bienvenue, Bella. Je suis Esmée, la maman de ces garnements ! Je te présente Rosalie, Jasper et Alice sont à la fac. Rose a tenu à attendre son Nounours. Elle me regarda. Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella. Viens, tu vas visiter. »

Nous entrâmes tous dans la maison, seuls Esmée et Edward restèrent avec moi pour la visite. Esmée me montra toutes les chambres et salles de bains ainsi que son atelier et le bureau de Carlisle, la salle de musique. Arrivés devant ma chambre, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Bella, si tu n'aime pas, tu pourras changer, je veux que tu te sentes chez toi, ici. Je te considère déjà comme ma fille. Bon. Il y eu un léger silence pendant lequel ses yeux passèrent de moi à Edward. Elle sourit. Je vous laisse. Laisse Bella se reposer, Edward. »

Edward me scruta et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman. Je veux juste lui dire quelque chose. »

« Bien. »

Elle nous laissa ainsi, Edward me fit signe d'entrer. Je tournai la poignée et restai bouche bée. La chambre était lumineuse avec une grande baie vitrée, un grand lit à baldaquin ainsi que plusieurs meubles modernes. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque vide. Edward prit la parole.

« Hum...oui, nous avons mis une bibliothèque pour tes livres et quelques Cds, d'ailleurs, tiens. »

Il me tendis un carton avec plusieurs livres et Cds que j'adorai mais que Charlie refusait d'acheter.

« Je me disais que peut être, tu voudrais lire un peu ou écouter de la musique. La chaîne Hi fi est ici. »

Il me montra un coin de la bibliothèque où trônait une chaîne hi fi dernier cri. Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit.

« C'est parfait, Edward. Merci. Pour tout. »

Il me scruta quelques secondes puis me sourit.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Bella. Vraiment. »

Contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Sa tête s'enfouit dans le mien alors que je respirai son odeur rassurante. Sans que je le veuille, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Bientôt, je sanglotai bruyamment dans son cou. Il caressa mes cheveux.

« C'est fini, Bella, je te le promet. Tu seras heureuse avec nous, je te le jure sur ma vie. »

Je me calmais petit à petit. Je pris une inspiration tremblante.

« Je te crois, Edward. Je te fais confiance. »

Il me scruta un moment, essuya mes larmes et me lâcha.

« J'en suis heureux. Mais ne t'avise plus de me tripoter comme tu viens de le faire, ajouta t-il, malicieux. »

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Quel espèce de petit...

« Petit co... »

Sa main se posa sur ma bouche et il ricana.

« Tututututu...Pas de vulgarités chez ma mère, Bella. »

Je le regardai en plissant les yeux puis lui mordis la main.

« Ehh, s'écria t-il. Ce que tu peux être cruelle, soupira t-il en tirant légèrement mes cheveux. Allez, Bella, reprit il calmement, je te laisse te reposer, à demain. »

« A demain, Cullen ! »

Il ricana et m'embrassa la joue, sa légère barbe m'irrita un peu mais je n'en fis cure (N/S : Ca se dit?). Il sortit et je me jetai sur mon lit, je rejoignais Morphée à peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller...

**Coucou les filles…**

**Je voulais m'excusé pour le temps fou que l'on a mis à vous pondre cette courte suite mais comme la dit Samounette on a des vies un peu chamboulé. En tout cas pour Sam ce n'est pas de sa faute ces déjà une fille au cerveau chamboulé (heureusement j'habite trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle ce venge) .**

**Personnellement j'ai du mal avec ma vie depuis la fin de l'année dernière et ce début d'année. Je pense que je n'arrive pas encore a passé le cap et je manque d'inspiration pour plusieurs projet en cours. Mais bon ont est pas là pour se plaindre.**

**Et surtout ce chapitre a été pratiquement écrit que par Sam a par quelque phrases du début…mais bon comme je vous est dit ce mois si comme c'est la panne sèche pour mon cerveau et bien j'ai refilé le BéBé a notre cher amies. Dite nous ce que vous pensez de son boulot et à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Allison.**


End file.
